XFactor
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: Updated.1505 After being hunted by the FOH, a new mutant team shows up in Bayville
1. Chapter 1

Title…….. X-Factor

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: After being hunted by the FOH, a new team shows up in Bayville. 

Rating PG to PG-13 to R. 

Timeline: After Apocalypse, has risen, and a week after Magneto is defeated. AU. 

Disclaimer: Marvel and the WB, own X-Men Evolution. Marvel also owns the name X-Factor, and of the members. But I own the other members, the original characters. 

Feedback: Please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me.

Chapter 1.……………

On the Road in the middle of Nowhere………

The night is silent, the stretch of road is empty of any life. But like all else the silence is broken. For coming down the road is a black van. And inside that van is six young adults and a fourteen year old. The thing about the seven were that all seven are mutants. And they live in a world that hates all mutants. And that is why they are on this particular road at this time. They are currently being chased by a anti-mutant group calling themselves the Friends of Humanity. 

Currently driving the van is the twenty-one year old April Valience, codenamed Shocker. Her mutant power is the ability to shoot bolts of electricity out of her hands. In the front passenger seat is April's boyfriend, twenty year old, Derek Johnston, codenamed Meltdown. His power is explosive, he is able to create things he calls energy bombs.

In the second row seats is the twins, Eugene and Willow Glaceion, both twenty-one years old. Eugene is codenamed, Wildcat, because he looks like a cat. He has light blonde fur all over his body, Green cats eyes, fangs, pointed ears and a tail. And also part of his mutation is his ability to teleport. Willow's codename is Minx. She is a Telepath, telekinetic, and is also able to create limited illusions. Also sharing the seat with them is the nineteen year old girl named Jenny Cora. Her codename is Lightspeed, she has been gifted with super fast speed.

In the last seat, is the last two. First is the eighteen year old, Hannah Tornall, codenamed, Skye. She has a set of pure white feathered wings growing out of her back. She also has the ability to fly like a bird. Curled up with her is the youngest and newest member of the group, the thirteen year old, Theresa Rourke. When she meet the group they gave her the codename Siryn. Her mutant power is a terrible one to listen to. When she screams she sounds like a legendary banshee. The power of her scream can shatter glass, and eardrums. 

This small group calls themselves, X-Factor.

The reason that they are being chased by the FOH, is that couple days before, the group ran into them while the FOH was trying to capture the lost runaway, Theresa. What the FOH were going to do to her, only they knew. But X-Factor stopped them. They took the girl and ran, and they have been running for the last four days. And they have decided to head towards the town called Bayville.

Bayville, New York………..Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters……….

The grounds of the Institute are quiet. Not a soul is in sight. The main floor and the top floors are also silent. All of the students that live at the institute, are doing training in the Danger room. The students are, Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. Jean Grey. Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler. Rogue. Kitty Pride, aka Shadowcat. Bobby Drake, aka Iceman. Sam Guthrie, aka Cannonball. Roberto DaCosta, aka Sunspot. Amara, aka Magma. Ray, aka Berserker. Jamie Madrox, aka Multiple. And also there teachers, Logan, aka Wolverine. Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. And Hank McCoy, aka the Beast.

Professor Charles Xavier, is in his study going through some paper work, when all of the sudden the buzzer for the front gates sounds. Xavier reaches out with his mind to see who is at the gates. There are two people there, a taxi cab driver. And an old friend of Xavier's. Charles then reaches over to the gate controls on his desk and opens the gate. As the gate is opening and the taxi starts up the drive way, Charles makes his way to the front door.

Xavier is waiting at the top of the front steps while waiting for the guy to exit the cab. The guy looks to be in his late thirties, earlier forties. He has close cropped reddish blonde hair. He makes his way up the front steps and the stops in front of Xavier's wheelchair. He then say's in a Irish accent, "Professor Xavier, we need to talk."

Xavier looks up at his old friend and says, "It has been a while Sean. Please follow me to my study, we can talk there."

Sean nods and then follows Xavier into the mansion.

Shortly……….. Xavier's study……………

Xavier rolls back behind his desk while also indicating for Sean to take a seat also. Xavier then asked, "What is on your mind, and what brought you here?"

Sean rubbed his face with his hand before answering. He then said, "Four days ago I was in Los Angles with my daughter, who I haven't seen her since her mother an I divorced and they moved here to the states, to California. While there she disappeared and two hours after that I heard a sonic scream. And I know that it did not come from me. I had suspicions, that Tracy was a mutant, but I was hoping that she did not end up with the same power as me. After hearing the scream I made my way to where it came from. No body was around except some normal humans in jackets. They were knocked out cold. I checked out one guy who had the arm of his jacket sliced. He was wearing a patch." After saying this Sean reached into a pocket and pulled the aforementioned patch out, and then laid it on Xavier's desk. 

The patch had three letters in red stitching, FOH.

Sean then continued, "Then I woke the guy up and asked him what happened, he said that a group of six young adults had came out of nowhere and attacked them, and rescued the mutant girl they had tried to capture. He said that they were also mutants. The only thing he could describe was that one had wings, and another looked like a cat. After I an hit him, I went looking for these guys, but was unable to find a trace. I then came here."

Xavier looked at Sean in sympathy and concern. He had heard about this group called the FOH. They went around attacking mutants for absolutely no reason. This other group sounded familiar to him for some reason. After thinking about it for a moment, he remembered his other hidden team. 

A team that not even the X-Men knew about. They were to be back up in case Xavier ever needed them. But as soon as every thing started with the Brotherhood and Magneto, he had lost contact with them. Now the only thing he could remember clearly about them was………..that there name was X-Factor……….

TBC……………………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.…………..

Somewhere in Minnesota…………… 5:00 o'clock in the morning…………

The leaves in the trees are blowing gently through the wind. The cemetery is quiet, which is nothing sense this is a quiet out of the way place in northern Minnesota. The cemetery is usually empty and devoid of life. Especially at five o'clock in the morning. But there is a lone figure sitting on a gravestone while staring at another one.

The one being stared at simply said, 'Douglas Ramsey. A great friend and loving son.'

What the outside world did not know was this person had been a mutant, for he had died before the whole world found out about the truth on mutants. The figure sitting o the headstone was also a mutant. And he had been there that day that Doug, or as his close friends knew him as, Cypher, died saving Willow's life. Doug's power may have been only learning languages fast but every one that knew him said he had great courage, and he showed that.

Eugene shook his head and remembered that day….

Flashback………..Two Years ago……….. Rural Minnesota……….

The three friends are walking down the street, unbeknownst to the rest of the town that they were mutants. Eugene and his sister, Willow, were walking with their friend Doug. As they were walking Doug was telling the twins what his plans was for after he finished High school.

Then all of a sudden a scream was heard. The three friends looked at each other and then ran to see what was happening. A block later they saw this guy trying to rob a drive through bank teller.

The guy doing the robbing, was tall and had black hair, as well as a black mustache and goatee. He was wearing an all black outfit, that covered him from the neck down, except for one arm, which looked to be covered in green gray scale like bark, and he had claws also. One of his eyes glowed a sickly red color. As the frightened towns people ran, he fired a bolt of concussive thermal force at the armored car.

As the three friends stopped and stared, the side of the armored car started to melt. Eugene shook his head and stepped into the open and said, "Stop right now."

The guy that was also a mutant stopped and turned and looked at the three friends. He then chuckled and said, "Who do you kids think you are to tell Black Tom Cassidy, what to do?"

Eugene looked at Black Tom and said, "They call me Wildcat, this is Minx, and Cypher. But you can call us X-Factor. No stop and step away from the armored car."

Before anything else could happen Minx picked up Black Tom's intent, and she shouted at the others to move, just as Tom shot out another Heat Blast.

The three split in different directions. But When Minx jumped a piece of asphalt that flew up and hit her in the back. Tom saw this and stepped forward and aimed another blast at her.

Cypher looked up from where he had landed and saw what was about to happen. He knew he could not let anything happen to one of his friends, even he had a small crush on. So before even Wildcat, who could teleport, could do anything, Cypher was on his feet and charged Black Tom.

When he did the blast hit him in the chest, but he was able to tackle Black Tom. Tom got up and as he heard sirens coming he decided to run. Eugene saw Doug lying on the ground and made his way to his friends side.

Willow knelt down and helped her brother turn Doug over. When they did they saw that Doug's chest was a mess. Doug coughed and said, "I'm sorry guys."

Eugene shushed him. He then looked at his sister and said, "Willow you should mind wipe the witnesses minds about the powers that was used."

Willow nodded and then placed her finger tips to the side of her head and concentrated. After a few minutes she lowered her hands and said quietly to her brother, "The only thing they saw was that guy throw a couple grenades."

Then the police showed up. Soon after Doug was rushed to the hospital.

Two hours later……………. Local Hospital..

Eugene, his sister and Doug's parents were sitting and waiting in the waiting room of the hospital, for the doctor.

Soon the Doctor came out and took Doug's parents to the side to talk to them. With Eugene's superior hearing he heard everything. He quietly took his sister into his arms and started to hug her as she began to cry over the loss of their friend.

End Of Flashback………….Present……….

Eugene's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of foot steps behind him. He also smelled a familiar scent. So he knew who it was even before she said, "I thought I might find you out here."

Eugene turned his head looked at his sister and said, "Yeah. I couldn't sleep.

Willow nodded and stepped up close to him and placed her arm around him. She then said, "Yeah, it wouldn't have anything to do with what today is it?"

Eugene let out a ghost of a chuckle and said, "That to. Its hard to think that its been two years, today since he died. I still miss him."

Willow shook her head in agreement and then said, "He is the reason we both decided to head out and find the others. That and you wanted to see if you could hook up with Hannah." She said to tease her brother.

Eugene nodded and then asked, "Are the others still asleep?"

Willow nodded and answered, "Yeah. Are you ready to go? I'll drive if you want."

Eugene slowly climbed off of the headstone he was sitting on and reached a hand into a pocket. He then pulled the keys out for the van and handed them to his sister. He then said, "Go Ahead, I want to so good bye."

Willow nodded one last time and headed back to the van. Eugene laid his hand on Doug's headstone and silently said goodbye.

Bayville……….. Later that day…….. The institute…..

All of the younger students were at school. Leaving Scott and Jean some time alone. They were currently taking a stroll through the garden when Xavier 'pathed to them, ~Scott, Jean please come to my study.~ They both 'pathed back a affirmative and made their way inside, and to Xavier's study.

When they arrived they saw that, Logan, Ororo, Hank, and that guy Sean were already in the room Xavier indicated for them to take a seat. After they did Xavier nodded and then passed out a few folders to each of them, except Sean.

Xavier then said, "There are some thing I need to tell you. For now this information does not leave this room. Understood." Xavier waited until they all nodded there understanding. He then continued. "In the folders I have passed out are the profiles of some mutants. If you notice there ages you may wonder why I haven't tried recruiting them before now."

Scott nodded as he flipped through the profiles. He then said, "Yeah, Professor, since these all appear to be older then Jean and I."

Xavier nodded. He ignored the looks he was getting from Logan. He then said, "Actually Scott, I have spoken with the oldest three, about five years ago. When I spoke with them They had their powers for a year or so already. I asked them to come to the institute, but they declined. So before I left I assigned them the team name X-Factor. The reason why none of you have ever heard of them is that when everything started with the Brotherhood and Magneto, I lost contact with them. I have been unable to find them since."

Jean thought a moment while looking at the picture of Wildcat. She then asked, "Professor, Then the image inducer you gave to Kurt, was not meant for him?"

Xavier shook his head no. He then said, "No Jean. The inducer was actually made for the one called Wildcat. When him and the others never showed up, and Kurt was enrolled here I decided to give it to Kurt."

They then proceeded to discuss X-Factor some more.

The Brotherhood House……….

Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche, was sitting in the living room of the Brotherhood house. When Peitro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, ran into the room. Lance looked up at Peitro and asked, "Where have you been?"

Peitro smirked and answered, "The high school."

Lance sighed and rubbed his face. He then asked wearily, "What did you do this time?"

Peitro ran around the room before coming to a stop in front of Lance. He then said, "I painted Kelly's car, and filled in with chocolate pudding. Then I placed shaving crème bombs in everybody's lockers. Filled the boy's bathroom with chickens. Then I went to the X-Geeks place and trashed their rooms."

Lance shook his head and muttered, "Now we're in trouble.

Bayville High School……..

The halls are quiet when all of a sudden there is a series of pops and white foam started to leak from all of the lockers. A teacher just walked into the boy's bathroom when he came out and shouted, "Why are there chickens in the bathroom?"

After school that day, Principal Kelly walked out to his car when he noticed that was painted a very bright pink. Kelly shook his head and opened the door, that's when brown pudding started to flow out of it. He then started to scream.

The Institute……….

After every came home from school they all went to their rooms. That's when they noticed that their rooms were trashed. In a spilt second they all knew what had happened and all that could be heard is several voices screaming, "Quicksilver!!!"

Brotherhood house………..

Peitro ran upstairs and knocked on Todd's door. When Todd opened it He asked, "Yo, what is it?"

Peitro handed him a box. He then said, "Go ahead open it."

Todd shrugged and then opened the box. It was filled with girls underwear. Todd asked, "Where?"

Peitro did not let him finish. He said, "The X-Girls." They both started laughing. 

One of Magneto's hidden bases somewhere…….

Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit, was sitting staring at his fellow members of the Acolytes, St. John Allardyce, aka Pyro, Peter Rasputin, aka Colossus, and Sabretooth. Remy then said, "They are the only ones that can find Magneto. I say that we go to them and ask them nicely for help."

Sabretooth growled and then stood before he left he said, "You go ahead and go running and ask Baldy for help. I'm out of here. I can find people to kill without Magneto's help." He then started to leave.

Pyro stood and said, "I'm with the giant fur ball. I'm out of here." He then left also.

Gambit shook his head and placed his head in his hands, he then muttered, "I wonder if Xavier would allow me and the Russian to join them?"

South America…………. Energy bubble……..

Apocalypse floated through his lab, checking equipment. He then looked down at the mutant laying on the operating table. He then said, "Now you are better suited to be one of my Horsemen. From now on your name will no longer be Magneto, You are now War." He then turned to three other mutants standing against the wall.

The one formally known as Mastermind, now known as Pestilence. A skinny and very ugly mutant called Famine. And last, a blue skinned, blonde haired mutant with a pair of large metallic wings growing out of his back. He called himself Archangel. Apocalypse called him Death.

Apocalypse said, "Death, dress your new brother in his new armor. Then when you are done all of you come to the main area."

The three against the wall said, at the same time, "Yes Lord Apocalypse."

TBC……………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.…….

St. Louis…………

The day is nice and sunny. The sun is shining down on the city of St. Louis Missouri. The people of the city are going about their daily business. On the street abutting the Arch and the Mississippi river, is a large black van. This van is no ordinary van, because it is the van that belongs to the mutant team known as X-Factor.

Inside the van……..

The members of X-Factor are sitting, spread out inside of the van. Derek was sitting in the driver's seat, but was turned around looking toward the back. Jenny was sitting in the shotgun position also looking in the back. In the very back of the van sat, Willow, with Theresa sitting on her lap. With them sat April, playing with little lighting bolts in-between her fingers. They were watching what was happing in the seat in front of them.

Sitting in the middle seat, was the last two members of X-Factor, Eugene, the leader, and his girlfriend, Hannah. Currently, and the reason the others were watching, they were arguing. Something they almost never do. 

Eugene reached over and placed his hand on Hannah's arm. He then said, "Hannah, I understand how you feel, but you can't go out there."

Before he could continue, Hannah shrugged his hand off and snapped at him, "Look Eugene, I know you're the leader and my boyfriend, an everything, but I need fresh air and sunshine. I am tired of being shut up inside this van all the time."

Eugene shook his head and then said, "Every night when we stop for sleep you get out and stretch your wings."

Hannah looked at him with an exasperated look. She then said, "I want to see the freakin sun every once and a while. The others," she waved her hand indicating the others in the van, "get to get out of this stinking van when ever they want." She then grunted and then reached over and shoved the side door open. She then bent over to allow her wings room, she climbed out of the van.

She then started to walk away, towards the arch. Eugene was out after her, his tail swaying from side to side, behind him. He then said, "Hannah wait."

But alias he was to late. People walking on the sidewalks, started to point and shout, "It's a mutant." "Go home you damn mutie." and other derogatory remarks. 

Hannah started to look around at all of the hostile faces. She was seriously starting to get really scared. Then as the humans started to crowd together Hannah spread her wings, she then leapt into the sky. She then flew away.

Eugene saw this, and then scream, "Hannah wait!" But she did not stop. Eugene took his eyes off of her and looked around. He noticed that the crowd was getting even angrier. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was surrounded. He then shouted, "Guys go."

Willow stuck her head out of the side of the van then slammed the door. The van started and started to pull away from the curb. Eugene looked around himself again. He then stood up straight and gave the crowd a salute, he then said, "Well Bye." He then 'ported back inside the van.

After appearing in the van Eugene turned and looked at his sister, he then asked, "Can you sense her, Minx?"

Minx placed her finger tips to her the sides of her head and sent her thoughts out in search of Skye. After a few minutes she said, "Meltdown, I'm feeding the directions straight to you."

Meltdown nodded and then peeled down the street in pursuit of their teammate.

As soon as the van was out of sight, A man stepped away from the crowd and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He then said, "Boss. I have news. Those mutants that your looking for are here in St. Louis."

On the other end of the line, the founder and leader of the Friends of Humanity, Graydon Greed, said "Good. We will be there soon."

Short time later……….. Rooftop of a random building….

Skye landed on a rooftop. She then slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the roof. What she did not know was that the rooftop was already occupied by another, not so nice mutant. 

The unknown mutant stood still and stared at this slip of a girl who had just landed on the roof. The mutant shook his head and stepped forward.

Hannah heard a sound behind her and assumed it was her boyfriend, so she said as she turned, "Eugene, I'm sorry…." Her voice trailed off as she realized that that it was not Wildcat. She saw that this unknown person was wearing a blue and orange jumpsuit. The other weird thing was that he had wavy green hair.

She stood staring at him and then asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The guy stood there and gave a small laugh. He then said, "The name's Trevor Fitzroy. So what's a X-Man like yourself doing here?"

Skye gave him a confused look and then said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am not a X-Man. Again What do you want?"

Trevor stalked forward, as he did he said, "Oh, just a little bit of energy from you. It might tingle a bit but it will be over fast."

Hannah started to back up but was next to the side of the roof. Before Trevor could get to her Wildcat appeared in a puff of smoke. He gave Skye a quick look before looking back at Trevor. He then said, "Stay the hell away from my girl friend."

Trevor looked at Wildcat for a minute and wondered where he had seen him before. Then for just a split second he a flash of dark fire pass behind Wildcat's eyes. Then he knew.

While Trevor stood there Wildcat spun and took Skye's hand and 'ported away. Trevor watched the spot for a moment before turning and then opened a portal. He needed to return to his own time and report to his Master, Sinister. Trevor shook his head one last time and then stepped through the portal.

Bayville………… Xavier Institute………

Hank McCoy was sitting at the institute's main computer working on some of the students medical files, when the mutant locater alarm started to sound. He looked up at it as Xavier rolled into the room. Hank looked at the Professor and said, "Cerebro has apparently detected a mutant."

Xavier nodded then rolled into the next room, which was Cerebro. He rolled up to the terminal and then placed the helmet onto his head. When he link with the computer the alarm shut off and a holographic monitor, appeared. Two different screens came up. Both mutants were male and both were detected in St. Louis Missouri. One Xavier recognized as Wildcat. The other was in his late twenties to early thirties. 

What Xavier did not see was a silver and blue blur that raced away from the room. Xavier 'pathed to Scott and Jean ~Scott, Jean Please join Logan at the X-Jet. I have a mission for you. Logan will fill you in.~ They then acknowledged.

X-Jet……….

Cyclops and Jean join Wolverine in the jet. As they took their places Cyclops as Wolverine, "What is our mission and are we going to need the others?"

Wolverine looked at Cyclops, and said, "Charles located a couple of mutants in St . Louis. One of them is the leader of X-Factor. We're going to go and pick him up."

Cyclops turned and looked back at Jean and said, "Cool. We finally get to meet the Professor's other team."

Brotherhood house…..

Peitro sped into the house and arrived in the living room. Sitting around the room was the other members of the Brotherhood, Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche. Fred Dukes, aka the Blob. Todd Tolensky, aka the Toad. Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch, and also Peitro's sister.

Wanda looked up at her brother and asked, "Where have you been?"

Peitro looked at his sister and said, "I was over at the X-Geeks place. They sent One-eye, and Red with Wolverine to St. Louis, to find a couple of mutants."

Lance sighed and said, "Well why don't you run and get there before they do."

Peitro nodded and said, "Of course, they don't call me Quicksilver for nothing." He then used his super speed to head towards St. Louis.

A Little while after he left, Lance was walking towards the kitchen when there was a knocking at the front door. Lance turned and went to the door and answered it. 

He was surprised that it was Pyro, standing there. Lance then asked, "What the hell do you want"

St. John smirked and said, "I'm here to join the Brotherhood."

Lance thought for a moment and asked, "Why?"

John answered, "Well, Gambit and Colossus have left the Acolytes, to join the X-Men, and Sabretooth went to be his one mutant. So no more Acolytes. Especially since Magneto is dead."

Just then Todd, Freddy, and Wanda came to the door and asked what was going on. Lance said, "Well say hi to the newest member of the Brotherhood." He then indicated Pyro.

Mexico……… Energy Bubble…..

Apocalypse floated into the room, he looked over towards the monitors. He then asked the figure standing there, "What is it War?"

Magneto turned and said, "Death just sent a message that he has located the boy."

Apocalypse nodded and said, "Good. Inform him to keep following him. And wait for the signal for when I need him."

Magneto nodded and turned to send the message. After he was done he turned back and asked, "When is that my Lord?"

Apocalypse looked at his horseman of War and said, "Soon. Soon the boy will be mine and then the world."

TBC……………… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.………………..

Two miles outside St. Louis…………..

It was a lonely stretch of when all of a sudden a silver and blue blur ran up and stopped on a dime.

Peitro looked around and saw nothing around. He then reached into a hidden, special pocket in his battle uniform, and pulled out a handful of metal spikes. He then threw them all across the road. He then sped off a ways and waited.

A few minutes later a black van came driving up the road. It was the van filled with the mutant team X-Factor. They were peacefully driving along when all of a sudden they drove over the spikes and blew out the front two tires. When the van was unable to stop in time the back tires ran over the spikes and also blew out.

After the van screeched to a halt. The driver's door, passenger's door and the side door all opened up. Out step Meltdown, Lightspeed, Wildcat, and Shocker stepped out and started looking at the damaged tires. 

Just then they felt a gust of wind, to them it felt just like when Jenny got hyper off of sugar and ran circles around them. They were slightly surprised when Peitro stopped in front of them and smirked. A thought ran through Eugene's head; he has super speed just like Jenny does. Wildcat then asked, "Who are you and why the hell did you damage our van?"

Peitro smirked at the group of older mutants, and then said really fast, "The-name -is-Quicksilver.-I-am-here-to-make-you-a-offer-you-can-not-refuse.-Join-the-Brotherhood,-or-face-the-consiqences."

Wildcat raised a eyebrow. After hanging around with Jenny for many years, him and the others actually understood this punk called, Quicksilver. Wildcat then said, "Let me think…. How about hell no. Why don't you leave and you won't be hurt."

As the four members of X-Factor, got ready to fight, Minx, Skye, and Siren stepped out of the van, and took up positions around the rest. But before they could do anything, a red beam of energy came out of nowhere and hit the ground near Quicksilver. Then a voice said, "Leave them alone and get out of here."

Peitro, and also the others, all looked up and they saw to figure slowly floating down from a hovering black jet. Peitro looked at the two new comers and said, "One-Eye-and-red-I-should-have-known-you-mess-up-my-fun." He then turned and said to X-Factor, "I-will-see-again." He then spun and raced off back towards Bayville.

Moments later……..After the X-Jet had landed…….

Jean and Scott walked over to the older group and then introduced them selves. Jean smiled and said, "My name is Jean Grey."

Scott then said, "And my name is Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. I am the team leader of the X-Men." He then shook hands with Eugene.

Eugene then said, "My name is Eugene Glaceion, my friends call me Wildcat. I am the leader of X-Factor." Before he could ask Scott if he had a cousin, Willow, told him not to.

Willow then stepped forward and said, "My name is Willow Glaceion, I'm his sister." She indicated Eugene. Jean could see that they were twins. Willow continued, "Everybody calls me Minx."

Jenny then said, very fast, "My-name-is-Jenny-Cora.-I-am-also-called-Lightspeed."

Jean and Scott exchanged a look. They both had the same thought, she sounded just like Peitro does.

Derek was next to speak, "Dah name is Derek Johnston. Ah am also called Meltdown."

April then said, "April Valience. Shocker."

Hannah stepped forward and stood next to Eugene and took his hand. She then said, "Hannah Tornall, Skye."

When Theresa did not speak. Eugene indicated here and said, "And this is Theresa Rourke. We have called her Siren."

Before he could say anything else Logan stepped off of the jet and said, "We need to go. There is police on its way. Professor Xavier really wants to speak to you." He then indicated for X-Factor to board the jet. Which they did after grabbing all of their stuff out of the van. After they all boarded the jet Logan took off and headed back towards Bayville.

10 minutes later………..

Three cop cars pull up to the ad banded van and searched it. Finding nothing.

A while later….. Brotherhood house….

When Peitro returned, he was glad to see that the boardinghouse, was still in one piece. He made his way into the living room, just in time to see several dancing girls dancing around the room. What surprised Peitro was that they were made of fire. That is when he saw Pyro doing the controlling of the fire. He then asked, "What-is-that-fire-boy-doing-here?"

Lance looked over and said, "He joined the team while you were gone. So how did it go?"

Peitro stopped and said slowly so that the others could understand, "Not well. The X-Geeks showed up before I could turn them to our side."

The others just shook their heads.

The Xavier Mansion…….. Shortly…….

After the X-Jet had landed, Logan, Jean and Scott led X-Factor through the mansion to the Professor's office/study.

None of the other students was in the mansion at the moment, they all were at school.

Xavier's Study……….

Xavier looked at the young people that was gathered in front of his desk. Of them all only three he had meet in Person. The twins, Eugene and Willow, and April. The three oldest. But knew about the others from what information Eugene had sent him before they lost contact. Xavier then cleared his throat and then said, "Welcome finally to the Institute."

Eugene then said, "I'm glad we finally made it here." 

Xavier nodded and then said, "There have been some rooms made for you. All of you must be tired after your journey. Logan, and Jean will show you the rooms. You can meet the others at dinner tonight. Eugene can you please wait a moment before you go?"

Eugene nodded and then waited until the others left.

TBC……………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.………

Xavier Institute…………. Bayville, New York……..

After the other members of X-Factor, was escorted to their rooms Eugene stood waiting for the Professor to speak.

Xavier nodded to the chair in front of the desk and said, "Please take a seat." After Eugene did so, Xavier continued, "Eugene, I just wanted to inform you before you meet the rest of the X-Men later, that you and your friends share some of the same powers as members of my team."

Eugene nodded and said, "That's what Jean, Scott, and Logan were saying on the jet back here. An a side note, I was wondering if you could help us find Theresa's parents. We rescued her from the Friends of Humanity back in LA. But before we could find her parents there we were ran out of town."

Xavier nodded and replied, "Certainly. Just as it happens, Miss Rourke's father just happens to be staying at a hotel here in town. I will give him a call."

Eugene stood and nodded, and then he said, "Thanks. I should go check on the others and make sure that Jenny didn't get into Willow secret candy stash yet."

Xavier smiled as the leader of X-Factor left the room. He then proceeded to call Sean Cassidy.

Brotherhood Bordering House……………

Lance, Todd, and Fred are sitting in the living room, eating popcorn, while watching Peitro play chess with him self. The bad part was, he was playing four different games of chess at the same time.

Then a knocking was heard on the front door. Todd jumped up and over the couch, while saying, "Yo, I'll get it."

He hopped over to the door and then opened it up. After he did he looked and checked out the chick that was standing there, from her feet, Black leather boots, on up, a black an white leather jumpsuit. Todd noticed the hands that was on her hips was wearing a pair of white gloves with straps on them. When he got to her face he got a very big surprise/shock. Her hair was a light red, She had yellow eyes and she had blue skin. Her name Raven Darkholme, better known as the shape shifter Mystique.

Todd stumbled back and started shouting, "G. G. G. G. Ghost. There's a ghost at the front door."

By then everybody within the sound of Toad's screams came running. Lance, Peitro, Fred, John, and Wanda. When they saw Mystique standing there they started to stammer also.

Mystique sighed said, "Shut up you lunatics, I am not a ghost." She then walked past them into the living room. She then looked at them and asked, "Will someone please tell me what has happened since I was indisposed."

Peitro, ever the suck, ran up and spoke slowly, he knew Mystique hated when he spoke fast. "Well, First Apocalypse, escaped, Magneto then fought him and lost. Now Father is dead. Then nothing for a bit then Pyro here quit the Acolytes, and joined the Brotherhood."

Mystique nodded and then asked, "What about the X-Men?"

By this time the others had came into the living room and taken seats. Peitro then said, "Not much with them but they recently gained some new people, seven of them. Six of them are even older then Summers and Jean."

Mystique nodded and then said, "Good. Its time I introduced you to the newest members of the Brotherhood then." She then whistled.

Then all of a sudden five figures phased through the front wall of the house. One female, and four males.

Mystique stood to the side and then introduced them…

"Chrome." Chrome stood 6'4" and had short brown hair, with a small swath of gray. His battle uniform consisted of a black sleeveless jumpsuit. With a red V on it. His mutant power was, the Generation of quantum energy.

"Neophyte." Neophyte stood at 5'8" and had short wavy brown hair. His eyes were completely white. His Battle uniform was a black jumpsuit, with a red stripe running over each shoulder, and meeting at the waist. His mutant power was phasing.

"Seamus Mellencamp, aka Reptile." Reptile stood at 6'. He was covered in a super dense reptilian skin, making him green all over. All he wore was a pair of black trunks. Besides the skin thing his power was Heightened strength, agility, and endurance.

"Eileen Harsaw, aka Phantazia." She stood 6'2" and had long blonde hair. Her uniform was a black jumpsuit with a black cloak over that. She was also wearing a black mask with two white stripes on it. Her powers were, Projection of a disruptive bioelectric field, and levitation.

And the last figure, "Kevin Tremain, aka Post." Post stood at 8'. His entire body was a bluish gray color. He had metal octagonal plates on his body in different places. He also wore only black trunks. His powers/weapons were, Incredible mathematical and analytical skills, and Bio-cybernetic weaponry and body armor.

A couple hours later……………Xavier Institute….

Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty were walking up the walk to the front of the mansion when they saw a speeding blur pass by them. Kitty shook her head and said, "Their goes Peitro, I wonder what he did now."

Right before they were about to enter the front door that same blur sped by them again. This time it was Rogue who said, "Quicksilver."

Rec Room…..

Eugene and the other members of X-Factor were sitting watching TV, when Kurt, Kitty and Rogue, walked in. Rogue, was saying in a very loud voice, "Peitro, how many times have I told you not to grab my ass." 

She stopped talking when the three X-Men noticed that it was not the Brotherhood that was in the room. Kitty then screamed, which then brought the entire mansion running, including the New Mutants.

As the assembled X-Men and New Mutants got ready for battle, The Professor rolled into the room and said, "Please everybody calm down. X-Men I would like to introduce my other team of mutants, X-Factor."

They all relaxed and Eugene said, "My name is Eugene Glaceion, codenamed Wildcat. I am the leader of X-Factor. This is my sister Willow, or Minx. My girlfriend, Hannah Tornall, or Skye. April Valience, Shocker. Jenny Cora, Lightspeed. Derek Johnston, Meltdown. And Theresa Rourke, or Siren."

Xavier then introduced the X-Men, "You already know Jean and Scott, and Logan. This is Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler. Rogue. Kitty Pride, Shadowcat. Ororo Monroe, Storm. Hank McCoy, Beast. Remy LeBeau, Gambit. Piotr Rasputin, Colossus. Bobby Drake, Iceman. Samuel Guthrie, Cannonball. Amara Aquilla, Magma. Tabitha Smith, Boom-Boom. Roberto DaCosta, Sunspot. Ray Crisp, Berzerker. And Jamie Madrox, Multiple." After they had all been introduced Xavier said, "It is time for dinner."

Future…. Alternate Realty……….

Trevor Fitzroy, Walked up to his boss and said, "I'm sorry boss, but I was unable to kill the girl. That Wildcat showed up. What should I do?"

Sinister looked at his lackey and said, "Go back and kill them both."

Trevor nodded and then left.

Outside………..

Two shadowy figures left the area quickly. They made their way back to their hideout. Waiting for them was four mutants. The two shadowy figures were also mutants. A blue furred female mutant asked, "Well what happened?"

One of the figures, the younger of the two, sighed while thinking how good looking his girlfriend was. He then looked around at the others and said, "Well Nocturne, what happened was that we," He indicated the older black mutant next to him, who's name was Bishop. "found out that Sinister sent his lapdog Trevor Fitzroy back in time to try to kill my father."

After saying this, the mutant known as Black Fire, turned and went to his sleeping mat. Nocturne followed him. She then said, "Alex, you know that me, Sunfire, Blink, Bishop, and Magnus will help you stop Trevor before that happens."

Black Fire, nodded and said, "I hope maybe we would also be able to stop Apocalypse, from ever capturing my mother, Phoenix, or my father Wildcat. And maybe then we could live I peace."

Energy Bubble……….. Mexico…. Present time………..

War turned to his master and said, "My Lord Apocalypse, Death reports that the boy is now with the X-Men."

En Sabah Nur Looked at his Horseman of War and said, "Very Well. Inform Death to return here now. I have other plans to set forth. Isn't that right, Dr. Essex. Or should I say Mr. Sinister."

TBC…………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.…..

Later that night…………….Xavier Institute…

The night was quiet and just a little bit warm. What no casual passer, would notice was that there was a young man sitting up on the roof of the Mansion. Especially a certain bad boy hood, (Lance), who was currently sitting in his jeep out side of the gates.

Eugene was sitting perched up on the roof, as he had been for the past two hours, since dinner. He was currently watching, Lance sit in his jeep. The Professor had already give the low down on the Brotherhood, to Eugene and the others. Eugene shook his head was about to go back to staring at the stars when he just happened to see a small figure go running from the front of the institute and towards the gate.

Kitty was running toward the gate, and saw that Lance was already there waiting. She smiled and then phased through the gate. She then jumped up into the jeep. She was happy that she was going out dancing at a new club, with Lance and she was still a little oppressive that she snuck out of the institute. 

Eugene was a little shocked at what he saw Kitty wearing, a pair of very short shorts, a light pink halter top and tennis shoes. Eugene shook his head and figured that she was going to do something she wasn't meant. He held his hands up in front of him and allowed a small glowing ball to form. After a moment the bal changed and a small fire bird hovered above his hands.

It was mostly black, but flecked with, red, orange and gold on the wings. Eugene bent over it and said, "Follow Shadowcat, keep an eye on her, if she needs help find me. Otherwise return when she does."

The fire bird looked up at its creator and master, and nodded. It then flew off, to follow Kitty and Lance.

While Eugene was doing that he did not notice a figure make their way across the roof towards him. After a moment of watching the bird, the figure said, "It's been a while 'my friend'."

Eugene turned and looked up at the young man standing behind him. He then said, while still sitting, "Yes, Remy, it has been a while. But I am sorry but it will never be long enough."

Remy nodded and sat next to Eugene.

Inside the Institute……. Kitchen….

Rogue walked into the kitchen and saw her half brother, Kurt. He smiled slightly when she saw him eating a sandwich. She then said, "Kurt, have you seen the Swamp rat?"

Kurt turned his head, when he saw who was there he smirked and said, "I just him head up to the roof."

Rogue tilted her head and asked, "Why did he go there?"

Kurt shrugged before saying, "Don't know, but I heard that Wildcat guy tell his sister, earlier that is where he would be."

Rogue said, "Ok. Thanks, Kurt." After that she turned and walked out of the room. Kurt looked after her and he was amazed that Rogue actually had been nice to him.

Guest rooms…….. Willow's and Jenny's….

Willow was sitting on the bed that was hers to use. On the other side of the room was the other bed and laying on it was her friend, Jenny. For once not speeding around the room.

Jenny, unlike the other speed-demon, Peitro, actually could sit still for periods of time. Willow looked at her and asked, "Did you really touch Rogue's butt?"

Jenny laughed and said, "Yeah. It was fun. Hell I have pretty much touched all of the students butts since we got here. But I have got to tell you Jean is the one that I would have to say has the nicest butt of anyone here."

Willow faked pouted and said, "What about mine?"

Jenny laughed again. She then said, "Let me rephrase that. Jean has the nicest butt among the X-Men. You have the Nicest butt among X-Factor."

Brotherhood Bordering house……….. Peitro's Room….

St. John, Fred, Todd, Peitro, and Wanda, was all sitting around Peitro's room. They were discussing what to do with the newest members of the Brotherhood. 

Todd, "What are we going to do with them, Yo?"

Peitro shook his head and said, slowly, "Don't know. We can't go and tell Father, because he had to go and get himself killed by Apocalypse."

Wanda stopped pacing around the room and then said, "Its too crowded here, I quit, and I'm leaving." With that she stalked out and after grabbing a couple of bags from her room she stalked past Mystique and her new recruits, and out the door. 

Mystique watched her leave before sending, Neophyte, upstairs and ask the others where Wanda was going.

Neophyte shook his head, he was used to living in style, he still couldn't get used to living in this dump. He shook his head again before knocking on Peitro's door. After Todd opened it, Neo, asked, "The boss lady wants to know why that Wanda girl left."

Peitro nodded and then sped downstairs to tell the boss lady.

Institute……….. Roof…….

Eugene shook his head and then looked at Gambit. He then said, "It's been almost three years since then. What have you been up to?"

Remy chuckled, and said, "Nothing much. Worked for a man named Magneto, until he got himself killed facing an even more powerful mutant. Then I came and joined the X-Men. How about you?"

Eugene turned and looked up at the sky, before answering. "Traveling. Looking for X-Factor. Saw some good friends die. Looking for that lying son of a bitch, Essex. He changed them, He screwed up the first two girls I ever loved. When I find him, he is going to pay for what he did to Sarah, and Kelly."

Remy reached over and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. He then said, "Don't worry. He shall pay. Especially for what he did to them. They were like sisters to me. And for what he wanted to us to do. I am glad we walked out before he made us attack the Morlocks."

What neither of the two knew was that they were sitting near Rogue's and Kitty's balcony off of their room. Also they did not notice that Rogue was sitting on the balcony, and that she had just heard what they both had just said. She was shocked.

TBC………………………………......

Author's Note………..

Please excuse that there are not any accents, I'm not that good with writing them. And also I don't know French. So Remy will stick to English when he speaks. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.…………

Bayville…. Xavier's Institute….

After overhearing what was being said above her, Rogue quietly went back inside her room. She shut the balcony door behind her. She then jumped onto her bed and let what she heard play through her head.

After a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

Meanwhile….. On the roof…..

Eugene shook his head and then said, "Your right. The Morlocks never did anything to him, yet he wanted us to wipe them out."

Remy nodded and said, "Something that I overheard right before I left still makes me wonder."

Eugene looked over at Remy and asked, "What was it?"

Remy thought for moment then said, "Essex was talking to that brute Blockbuster, he was saying something about familiar genetic manipulation techniques. "

Before the two could talk some more, they noticed that Lance had just pulled up and basically shoved Kitty out of the jeep, before peeling away. Eugene stood when he heard a shrill cry. His little firebird was back, he waved and it disappeared, leaving its memories in his head. 

Then, giving Remy a surprise, Eugene said, "Remy, get inside and get the Professor, and McCoy."

Remy was confused but stood and started towards the roof door. He looked back long enough to notice that Eugene had teleported. Remy looked around and saw him out by the gate. Remy then ran.

Gate area…..

After being shoved out of Lance's jeep, Kitty tried to stand but was unable to on her injured ankle. So she just collapsed right where she had fallen, and then the tears of both grief and fear and pain started to flow down her bruised and battered face.

Eugene appeared in a cloud of smoke. He waved his hand then quickly knelt down next to Kitty. As he did he gave her a once over, he noted that both her arms were covered in bruises, and so were her legs. Her shirt was ripped and barely there. He was also able to smell the wrongness on her. 

He also noticed that she had been crying, and that now she was unconscious. He took all of this in and the first word out of his mouth was, "S**t."

He very gently reached down and picked her up in his arms. He then ran towards the gates. With a single leap he cleared the top of the gates and landed on the other side. He then ran for the mansion.

Front Foyer………..

Remy, along with Xavier, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, and Hank, had just arrived in the front foyer, just as the front doors slammed opened and revealed, Eugene carrying Kitty. 

When the others got a look at Kitty, they gasped in shock. Eugene looked at the Professor and asked, "Do you have a medical wing?"

Hank, without a answer from Charles said, "Follow me." With that he spun and bounded down the towards the elevator to the lower levels. Eugene was right behind them.

Scott watched as they left the foyer, and shook his head. The thoughts, Jean noticed, that were going through his head were full of anger and barley controlled rage. 

Medical bay………

Hank held the door to the exam room so that Eugene could come in and place Kitty gently down on the bed. After he did he stepped back and allowed Hank to get to work. As he was checking her Xavier, Logan, and Ororo came into the waiting room.

Eugene saw them through the glass window and went out to the waiting room. Xavier looked up at Eugene and asked, "How did you find her?"

Eugene turned and looked back through the window before answering. He tuned out Logan's growling when he said, "I was sitting up on the roof talking to Remy when I saw a jeep pull up to the gate and I saw Kitty being shoved out. So I had Remy come inside to get you and I teleported out to check on Kitty. When I appeared I saw her the this way."

Xavier nodded and said, "Thank you."

Later……. Xavier's study……..

It took about two and half hours for Dr. McCoy to fully examine Kitty. Now she was sleeping in the medical bay. Scot and Jean were currently sitting on each side of Kitty's medical bed. Hank, Logan, Ororo, Xavier, Remy, Eugene, were sitting in Xavier's study. Everybody else in the Mansion was asleep in their rooms. 

Hank looked around the room and then said, "I think it is a good idea that for right now none of this leaves this room. Am I right Charles?"

Xavier nodded and then said, "Hank is right. I don't want this getting spread around before we are able to talk to Kitty herself. Now, go ahead Hank."

Hank said, "I finished the examination, I fear that Kitty was raped. Plus she has a sprained ankle, Broken wrist and numerous bruises all over her body."

Ororo sat forward, still in a little shock. She then asked, "Is there any idea who would do such a thing?"

Logan nodded and said, "Yeah, what 'Ro said."

Hank shook his head and said, "No. But I was able to take some samples and should know within a couple of days."

Eugene was sitting and thinking. He then said, "Lance." When they looked at him, he said, "It was that Alvers kid, You told us about."

Meanwhile…… Brotherhood house……

Lance walked into the Brotherhood house with a evil smirk on his face. He walked into the living room and saw that Mystique was holding a meeting with the newest members of the 'Hood. He also saw that Todd and Fred were in the room, but both Peitro and Wanda were missing.

When Mystique saw him said, "Where the hell have you been?"

Lance smirked and said, "I was out on a date with that little B***h Kitty. I had some fun."

Mystique smiled and said, "Good. Now we are planning a bank heist for tomorrow."

As Lance sat next to Todd, He asked, "Where's, Wanda, and Peitro?"

Todd looked at his friend and said, "Wanda walked out and isn't coming back. And Peitro is up in his room. He was feeling sick."

Lance shrugged and nodded.

What no one in the room knew was that Peitro not sick at all, but was listening in the hall. After listening for a while longer He sped to his room, packed all his things and left out the window of his room. He then sped off.

Mexico………. Apocalypse's base…….

En Sabah Noir walked into the room and looked around at his minions. Sinister walked up to his master and held a box to him. Apocalypse took the box and opened it to reveal a deep black gem. Apocalypse took it and held it up and examined it. He then said, "Yes. This is the legendary Kaiser Gem. There is only one of this gem in this world. Sinister, is the tape ready?"

Sinister nodded and said, "Yes my lord. And Vertigo is currently in Bayville, ready to deliver it to those traitors Wildcat and Gambit. They should fall in line."

Apocalypse then said, "Good."

The next day…………….. Bayville….. Xavier's Institute

Rogue woke up and turned over. After a few minute she noticed that it was quite. Usually Kitty's alarm would be going off. Rogue sat up and saw that Kitty's bed was empty. Rogue shook her head and figured that she was already up.

Rogue got up and went to get a shower.

Shortly…….. Kitchen………..

Rogue walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everybody was there, even those X-Factor people that had shown up the day before. The only ones that Rogue noticed that was not in the room, were, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Remy, and Eugene. She was wondering about this. 

Remy was walking in the foyer on his way to the kitchen, when he heard the door bell. Walked to it and opened it. On the other side stood a female delivery person. She said, "I have a package for Remy LeBeau."

Remy raised a eye brow and said, "That's me." 

The delivery lady handed him a small package and turned around and walked away. That is when Remy noticed that she had green hair. Remy shook his head and opened the package. Inside was a videotape, that said, 'Gambit and Wildcat, watch.' Remy looked at it a moment the headed towards the Rec room. On the way there he found Eugene and showed him the tape.

They both entered the Rec room and ran Jamie out to go eat breakfast. After he left Remy put the tape in and played it. Shortly after it finished They looked at each other and Remy said, "The Professor needs to see this." Eugene nodded and they made their way to Xavier's study.

Shortly…… Xavier's study

Xavier was sitting in his study doing some work. He was going to shortly going to go and check in on Kitty down in the med lab. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. He said, "Come in Remy and Eugene."

The two walked in and Remy said, "Charles, we have a tape that you should see." 

Xavier nodded and indicated for Remy to insert the tape in the VCR that Xavier had in his study. After Remy did he turned the TV on and hit play.

The tape…………….

The tape started and showed a empty room with chains and stuff hanging on a wall opposite the camera. After a moment a tall man with cold gray skin, black hair, and wearing a bluish colored body armor, appeared in front of the camera. He looked at the Camera and started to speak.

"Greetings Gambit and Wildcat. You may not remember me. My name is Doctor Nathaniel Essex. But you can call me Mr. Sinister. Its been three years since you walked out on us and our research. Well I think that we have someone that you may want to get back."

He indicated for someone to be brought in. Four men walked in each carrying a body. Sinister indicated for the four bodies to be chained to the wall. Sinister then said.

"I hope you remember your former teammates, Harpoon, Riptide, Blockbuster, and Scalphunter. Now I would like to introduce our prisoners."

He indicated the first girl, She was of oriental decent. Sinister said, "This young ladies name is Jubilation Lee."

He then indicated the next girl chained onto the wall. She had long blond hair, and big blue eyes. "Her name is Paige Elisabeth Guthrie."

He then indicated the third girl. She was a red head. "This is Rahne Sinclair."

He then indicated the last person chained to the wall. It was a young man that had gray skin. "And last this is Angelo Espinosa."

Sinister turned back to the camera, he then said, "Wildcat, Gambit, I want you to know, that the only way that I will release these four is if you two return to the fold and lead the Marauders. We await your answer at the old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town."

Xavier's study……….

The tape ended and Xavier looked at the two of them. Xavier did a double take. Him and Remy were now alone. Eugene had left. Xavier, looked at Remy and, "Could you tell me what that was about?"

Remy nodded and began to tell Xavier what had happened three years ago.

Elsewhere……….

Eugene left Xavier's study and 'ported up to his guest room. He then packed all of his stuff that he had brought into his bag. When that was done he grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note, to both his sister and girlfriend. 

When he was done he left it on the desk and grabbed his stuff and teleported down to garage and looked around, checking the cars. He then selected the nice looking sports car. And it was a good thing because Scott had accidentally left his keys in the car.

Eugene started the car and pulled out and drove for the gate. He found the control to open the gates. After leaving the institute he made his way through Bayville, on his way to Sinister's warehouse.

Institute garage…..

Scott walked into the garage. He was on his way to town to get some flowers for Kitty. It took a moment for him to realize that his car was gone. He spun and ran back inside.

Xavier's study………..

Remy had just finished his story when Scott arrived and said, "Professor, Somebody has taken my car out of the garage."

Xavier looked at Scott and sent his mind out to check to see if anyone was missing. At first he did not notice anyone gone. But it took him a moment before he realized that Eugene was the only one gone. Xavier looked at Remy and said, "Wildcat is gone." 

Remy stood and said, "Damn. He went to get them back alone. We have to go get them."

Warehouse district……….

Eugene walked up to the old warehouse and went inside. When he rounded a corner into the main part he saw Sinister and his Marauders, along with the four hostages. Wildcat walked up to Sinister and said, "Leave them alone and let them go. I will go with you."

Sinister nodded and said, "Welcome back to the Marauders, Wildcat." Sinister turned and said, "Gateway open the portal back to the base and leave the hostages here."

The portal was opened and Sinister and the Marauders went through it. Wildcat stood a moment before entering. He looked back and said, "I'm Sorry." He then turned and stepped through the portal.

TBC……………………


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.……………

Meanwhile…………… Xavier Mansion……….. Guest rooms……….

Hannah walked up to the door of the room, that Eugene was given. She then knocked, after a couple of minutes with no answer she knocked again. After another few minutes of still no answer, she tried the handle and found out the door was not locked.

After opening the door she slowly stepped into the room. At first she did not notice anything amiss. She then noticed that Eugene's stuff was gone and that their was a piece of paper laying on the bed. She picked it up and read it. As she was reading a single tear started to slide down her face.

After she read she stood still for a moment before spinning and going in search of Willow.

Rec room………….

Willow, Rogue, Kurt, Jamie, Jenny, April, and Derek sat in the Rec room watching TV. As Hannah ran into the room Willow looked up at her brother's girlfriend, and teammate, and asked, "Hannah, what is wrong?" After seeing that Hannah was in tears.

At this everyone in the room was looking on in concern. Hannah silently handed Willow the piece of paper.

/Dear Willow, Hannah, and the others.

I am sorry that I can not say goodbye to you in person, but I have to go. Talk to the Professor, and Gambit. They will know why I have left. But do not blame them Mes Amis. I had to leave, for all of your safety and the safe return of some innocents. Do not follow me. For now I am no longer a member of X-Factor. Willow tell, La Chienne de Gouvernment, that I have left and for her not to send anyone of her other lapdogs after me. For now this is fair well. Willow, Hannah, know that I love you both and that I will miss both of you. 

Wildcat.

P.S. Tell Gambit that it is not his fault I left./

Willow looked at the note one more time before turning and leaving the room. As she left the room, the others were very surprised when the TV up and exploded.

Xavier's office…………..

Xavier nodded and then said, "Scott I need you to get the others and go to the old warehouse on the other side of town. I believe that is where you will find your car. And there are some people you may need to rescue. I have contacted the others and they will meet you in the Garage. Take the van."

Scott nodded and said, "Yes sir." He then turned and was about to leave, when all of a sudden the door to the office slammed opened. Xavier, Remy, and Scott could see that it had been Willow, who had used her TK on the door, standing there. 

Before anyone could say anything, Willow stormed into the office and slammed the note down on the desk and asked, "Where the hell is my Brother?"

Xavier looked up at Willow calmly and said, "He went to rescue some people on the other side of town. I have just told Scott to take the X-Men to go help."

Willow shook her head and said, "Fine I am going also."

Xavier nodded and said, "Very well. Please follow Scott."

Willow nodded and followed Scott and Gambit out of the room. After they left Xavier shook his head and thought that He hopes they find him.

Bayville city park……….

Wanda is sitting on one of the park's many benches when all of sudden she feels a breeze. After a moment, and after the dust settles she can see Peitro standing in front of her holding two suitcases. She looks up at him and asks, "What the hell do you want?"

Peitro shook his head and sat down next to his sister. He then says, very slowly, because he knows how Wanda hates when he speeds talk, "I could no longer stand all of the new people, so I decided to get out also. Now what are we going to do?"

Wanda sighs and leans back onto the bench and says, "I don't know."

Peitro suddenly sits forward and says, "I know we can go to the Institute."

Wanda shook her head and said, "Remember we don't like them."

Peitro then said, "Yes but we don't know the new people there. Maybe they will let us join them."

Wanda shook her head and said, "Ok. I guess we can try." With that they grabbed their stuff and Peitro soon sped off with Wanda in tow.

Xavier Mansion……. Short time later………..

Xavier is making his towards the kitchen when he hears the door bell. He turns his wheel chair and goes to the door. After opening it he is surprised to se the Maximoff twins standing on his doorstop. He then asks, "How may I help you?"

Peitro shook his head and said, "Sorry but we are not here to see you or any of the X-Men. We are here to join X-Factor."

Xavier is surprised but nods and then says, "Well they are not here right now , but please come in and wait for them to return." With that Peitro and Wanda follow the Professor into the Mansion.

Other side of town…………..

Scott pulls up next to his car. After both the X-Men and X-Factor get out of the slightly cramped van, Cyclops walks over to his car and places his hand on the hood. He then looks at everyone behind him, "It's still warm. He can't be to far. Lets go."

They then follow Cyclops into the warehouse. As soon as they enter the main room, they all know that they are to late to save Eugene, because as they step into the room they all see him looking back while stepping through a black portal. All they hear then is him say, "I'm Sorry." Before he stepped through. Before anyone could think to move the portal closed, leaving no trace on where Eugene had went.

After a couple moments of shocked silence, Jean looked around until she spotted the four teenagers laying on the floor bound an gagged. Jean turned and looked at Cyclops and said, "Scott, they are still alive. We need to get them out of here."

Scott nodded and then went over, while Piotr, Remy, Kurt, and Derek, help they took the four mutants out to the van. He then handed Kurt his car keys and said, "Kurt take my car back please." Kurt nodded and hopped into the car.

One hour later…………. Unknown location………..

Eugene is walking down a hallway being escorted by the first two girls he ever loved, Sarah and Kelly. Or as they are now known as Scanner, (Sarah.), and Lupa, (Kelly.).

Scanner had the mutant powers of, invisibility, intangibility, and communication through projection.

Lupa had the mutant powers, the emission of mutated pheromones that allowed her to place bestial creatures in her thrall.

Eugene shook his head. After twenty minutes of waiting they emerged into a large lab. Eugene looked around and saw the other members of the Marauders, Vertigo, Harpoon, Blockbuster, and Scalphunter. He notices that Riptide is not in the room.

He then sees five tubes that were filled with a liquid and that had bodies in side of them. Eugene then is made to walk over to Sinister who is standing next to a machine waiting.

Sinister looks up from what he was doing to look at Eugene and then he said, "Ah, young Wildcat. Good. Now Blockbuster, put him in the machine."

Blockbuster nodded and then grabbed Wildcat and placed him in the machine. Just then, Riptide walked in carrying a semi large red, gem, which he hands to Sinister.

Sinister smiles and says, " Good the Gem of Cyttorak. With this gem and the Kaiser Gem, plus some useable DNA, It will bring out your fullest potential, my dear Wildcat." Sinister turned and then placed the red gem into a slot that already housed a deep black gem.

Sinister then stepped over to the controls and turned the machine on. Soon the entire room was flickering with the light and energy pouring out of the machine. 

Meanwhile……… Xavier's Mansion………..Rec Room….

Everyone was in the room, except, Kitty, Rahne, Jubilee, Paige, and Angelo, who were still in the infirmary. Even the two newest members of X-Factor, Wanda and Peitro.

Willow was pacing around the room when all of a sudden she stopped and screamed in pain. She then started to float in midair. Also things around the room also started to float. Then Willow heard a voice in her head, and so did Hannah. Well everyone in the room heard because Willow was broadcasting through the power surge.

~~Willow, I am sorry, this will be the last time I am able to speak with you. I am being changed, into what I don't know. But know that I love you, my sister, that I always will. Be not afraid. When next we meet do not doubt, do not fear, do not hesitate, be ready, fight, for yourself, for the others, and fight to kill. But do not forget. Fare thee Well.~~

With the end of the message Willow again screamed in pain mixed with grief. Scott turned and shouted over the noise of things being ripped apart and lights exploding, "Rogue touch her!"

Rogue nodded and quickly made her way towards Kurt. Who 'ported her in front of Willow. Rogue had her glove off and then touched Willow's bare cheek. The reaction was quick and extreme. Because of the touch she could now also feel the same things Willow was feeling. Things started to get worse now.

April looked on and knew what she needed to do. She stood and shouted, "Berzerker, Shock Rogue. Now."

Berzerker nodded and aimed at Rogue. Both of them fire a electrical blast at the same time. When the blasts hit Willow and Rogue, were shocked out of the connection and sent flying across the room.

Wildcat's Mind during the change………….

Images started to flash through his mind. 

~Hundreds of protesters in front of the White House, holding Anti-Mutant signs.~

~Magneto, without a helmet, is playing and training the New Mutants.~

~Jean Grey laughing evilly before flaring up with flames in the shape of a large bird.~

~New X teams.~

~A sky filled with sentinels.~

~And Last a war torn land with a single figure standing there, A talk black haired figure, that had a set of wings.~

Then as the changes finished Wildcat gave one last cry, and then his mind knew no more.

TBC……………………..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.………Massacres

Unknown Location…………..

Madam Web sat in her chair looking at her tarot cards, when all of a sudden she felt a dark power surge flow through her and then she received a vision.

A growing darkness. In the middle of a large battlefield, strewn with bodies of Earths greatest Super Heroes, stood a large figure that radiated almost pure evil. The figure looked up and…

Madam Web's head snapped back and she then suddenly felt very out of it.

Astral Plane………..

Doctor Strange is floating around checking sure the mystical barriers are fine, when all of a sudden, an enveloping darkness started to gather. When he moved to investigate, he was violently shoved out of the Astral Plane.

The Outside Planes…..

The Watcher shook his head. He has watched this Earth and many like it for thousands of years but, even he could not fathom why, the current events were happening.

But he did know The people of this particular world are going to have it rough, just because a mad man had to bring one of the greatest evils in all of reality back to life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month following Eugene's Disappearance and Willow's power surge…………..

Many things have changed in the past month. The Professor sent Kitty to the Mutant Research Center on Muir Island, Scotland, to recover and heal. Peitro and Wanda were allowed to join the team, X-Factor.

Alex showed up with his teammate and new girlfriend, Lorna Dane, (aka, Polaris.) Both Willow and Rogue remained unconscious the whole time. Paige, Jubilee, Angelo, and Rahne had awoken and joined, or rejoined the New Mutants.

The Med Lab………..

April, (aka, Shocker.), was sitting next to the med bed when she noticed that Willow was finally awake. April jumped up and ran to the door and shouted, "Professor, Beast, Willow's awake."

Beast and the Professor quickly made their way into the room. After Beast checked her over and she was sitting up in the bed, Xavier looked at her and asked, "Is there anything you remember about your power surge? Like what may have caused it?"

Willow thought a moment and then began to speak. "When he started to speak to me I connected with him." Xavier had no need to ask who he was, he already knew. "When whatever started it caused a psychic back lash into me and when Rogue touched me, it connected here with the pain and the agony."

A few hours later down in the Morlock tunnels………..

Evan Daniels, (aka, Spyke), ran and hid in the tunnels. He did not know why the Morlock's were getting massacred but he knew that he had to get to the X-Men warn them.

When Evan decided he was say, he spun and ran right smack dab into the leader of the attackers.

The figure looked at Evan and the reached forward and pulled a bone spike from the stunned boy's body. He then shoved right through Evan's shoulder, leaving a large ugly wound.

Then it spoke, "The only reason why you still live is you are now a messenger. Tell them that a new age is coming and there is nothing that they can do stop it. This is only the beginning. The Blood has now began to flow, and only when I am through will it ever stop." Then the figure vanished.

Evan then stumbled forward and suddenly tripped over a body. When he turned and looked at it, he saw that it was, Annalee. After a moment he then noticed two feathers, one white one black, laying on her bloody chest, in the shape of an X. With a sickened heart Even turned and stumbled away in search of the X-Men.

Meanwhile in the Rec room…

Most of the other students were watching TV, when all of a sudden a news flash appeared on the screen…

News…….

Trish Tilby, a very good looking female reporter, was standing on the sidewalk in front of the New York Public Library. She then spoke, "I am here at the NY Public Library where another of our great cities Super heroes have been found."

With that the Camera pans up and shows that a figure is hanging in front of the Library. When the camera zooms closer every body can see that it is Spider-Man.

After a moment, Trish's voice says, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I have some terrible news. I have just learned that the super hero known as Daredevil has died, in the hospital, after undergoing surgery, after being attacked by as yet an unknown attacker."

Rec Room………..

All of the mutants in the Rec room are shocked and stunned by this news.

Xavier's office……..

After hearing this latest news, he buried his face into his hands. Bad things were coming and he knew not how to keep his children safe.

TBC…………………


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.…………

Xavier Institute…………..

Peitro and Jenny came running up to the institute gates. Both of them placing their hands on them at the same exact time. The two speed demons looked at each other and said, at the same time, "Damn-it.-Tied-again."

Then before they could run again, they heard a short groan near by. The two looked at each other before Peitro stepped over to the bushes and peered around them. He was then knocked speechless at what he saw.

Jenny stepped forward and looked over Peitro's shoulder. She gasped and asked, "Who-is-that?"

Peitro quickly kneeled down and deftly picked the other person up. He then said, "He-is-my-nemesis,-Evan-Daniels.-He-used-to-be-a-member-of-the-X-Geeks." With that He ran up to the Mansion.

Jenny shook her head and thought 'For a supposed nemesis, he sure cares a lot about that boy.' She then followed.

Moments later………

Beast is walking through the main entrance when the front door slammed open and Peitro appeared with Evan in his arms. When Peitro saw McCoy, he ran in front of him and thrust Evan into Hank's hands and said, "Evan's-hurt-make-him-better."

Hank was shocked at first but then the Doctor part of him took over and he bounded towards the lower levels. As he did he 'pathed to Xavier, Charles, Evan has been seriously injured. I'm taking him to the Med lab. Please inform Ororo about her Nephew.

Xavier nodded. He then turned to the other person in the office, and said, "Ororo, I have some bad news."

Storm looked at the Professor in worry. She then asked, "What is it Charles?"

A sad look came over Xavier's face. He then said, "Hank just informed me that, Evan was just brought in with some very serious injuries."

Storm's eyes grew big then she quickly stood and ran out of the room. Xavier sighed then 'pathed, Logan, Scott, Jean, I need you to gather the X-Men and X-Factor. Please have them gather in the War Room. I will join you there soon.

Around the Mansion, Logan nodded and exited the Danger Room. Jean and Scot acknowledged the summons, and exited Jean's bedroom.

War Room short time later………

Xavier rolled into the War Room and looked around. In the room was the X-Men; Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, Banshee, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Colussus, Iceman. X-Factor; Minx, Skye, Lightspeed, Meltdown, Shocker, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch. The New Mutants; Boom-Boom, Multiple, Magma, Sunspot, Cannonball, Berzerker, Siryn, Jubilee, Husk, Skin, and Wolfsbane. Plus Havok, Polaris.

Xavier rolled to the end of the table and began speaking. "Evan has been severely injured. I do not know who done the deed, but I fear that the Morlocks may have also been attacked. I want the X-Men and X-Factor to go down into the sewers and find out what happened. I want the New Mutants, along with Alex and Lorna, to remain and be ready in case of any casualties."

Everybody in the room was sobered and nodded. They then filed out of the room.

Xavier looked up and saw that Logan had remained. Logan looked at him and, asked, "He was there wasn't he?"

Xavier nodded. He then said, "He was. He was the one that put a spike through Evan's shoulder. Also He left a message. He said that this was only the beginning."

Logan looked at Xavier for another couple of minutes then turned and left the room.

Short time later…….. Bayville Sewers……..

When they arrived at the sewers, Quicksilver and Lightspeed was sent in to scout the area first. After only a few minutes Lightspeed came back, but without Quicksilver.

Minx looked at her friend and asked, "Where's Peitro at?"

Jenny looked down at her feet and then sadly said, "Back there." With that she collapsed onto her butt and tears started to stream down her face. April was shocked and kneeled and tried to comfort her.

Scott shook his head and then said, "Kurt, you and Piotr stay and keep a eye on these two. Everyone else follow me."

It was only a few minutes later that they found Peitro. They found him standing in the middle of the tunnel and staring into the Morlocks Ally. When they finally got a look, they all were saddened and sickened at what they saw. There blood everywhere, and bodies laying all over.

Logan walked further and sniffed. He then growled, "Sabretooth was here. Part of this is his doing."

Before they could move they heard a grating sound, as of stone on stone. They all were surprised when ten people emerged from a hidden room.

Five hours later…………… Institute……..

Scott, Jean , and Willow sat in Xavier's office. Scott said , "Callisto, Torpid, Angel Dust, Artie, Leech, Masque, Vessel, Sunder, Tommy, and Scaleface. Were the only ones we were able to find. Others may have escaped but." He trailed off and shrugged.

Xavier nodded and looked at Willow. He then asked, "How is Peitro and Jenny?"

Willow shrugged and said, "They'll be ok. But both are still shocked."

Egypt……… Apocalypse's Hidden base……….

The Horseman known as Famine was working to get the base up and running. He turned and looked up when he felt a mutant walk into the room. He then asked in a dry raspy voice, "What are you doing here?"

The figure smirked. He then twirled the bone staff he had previously taken from Spyke. After a moment he said, "I'm just here to see how everything is going. Caliban."

TBC………………….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.……

Bayville, NY……… Xavier mansion………….. The Professors study….. Couple of weeks later…..

Xavier, Ororo, Hank, and Logan, all sat in the study talking.

Hank looked at the other teachers and said, "All of the patents are stable. But Callisto is already want to get them out of here."

Charles nodded and said, "Okay. If they can travel, go ahead and allow them to leave. We have more serious things to worry about."

Logan chomped on his unlit cigar, and said, "Yeah. Like how are we going to figure out how and why Cat-boy is doing what he is doing. And who the hell this Mr. Sinister guy is."

Meanwhile in the Rec room………..

All of the students are in the Rec room watching a televised press stop for Senator Kelly. There was a huge crowd of mutant haters carrying signs.

As Senator Kelly was talking, a commotion started out in the audience.

Somewhere in upstate New York…………

Senator Kelly stopped speaking and stared at what was causing the commotion. What he saw shocked him. For walking through the crowd was a tall, red, demonic Reptile. And a blue-black walking skeleton.

Kelly was even more shocked when he heard a voice above him say, "Welcome humans, to the beginning of a new age." Then all of a sudden something dropped from the sky and landed on the stage.

When people saw what it was they started to scream and run for their lives. Kelly was afraid to look down and see what it was, but he looked anyway. He was beyond sickened. He turned to the edge of the stage and started to empty his stomach.

The item on the stage was a head, with part of the spinal column still attached. But it was not a normal human head. This head had belonged to a mutant, a very powerful mutant known as Apocalypse.

Xavier's Mansion………..

By now the teachers had all joined the students watching the events on the TV, unfold. When they saw the head of Apocalypse, they were all shocked speechless.

But what happened next left them almost catatonic.

Upstate New York………………..

A large figure landed on the stage with his back to the cameras that were still rolling. He furled his wings, which one was white feathered, and the other was black feathered. He then turned and smirked at the camera. He then started to speak…..

"Ladies, and Gentleman, children and mutants. I come here today to reveal my self to all of you. I know there are some out there that once knew me as 'Wildcat', but sadly I am no longer that weak pathetic fool. Now all of you can call me by my rightful name. The Dragon god, Dragul. I am the one that attacked the filthy mutants that lived below the city of Bayville. I am also the one that killed the blind 'hero' Daredevil. And the one that placed Spider-Man in the hospital. And it was my pleasure to take the head of one of the men that brought me back into this world. Now from this moment forth me and my Dark Riders are going to rule this world, whether anyone likes it or not."

With that he is joined by Archangel; the two mutants already in the crowd; a green skinned, needle toothed mutant; a red skinned mutant with bone shards around his shoulders and wrists; Sabretooth, a large humanoid pterodactyl; a large white skeletal mutant; a green skinned female mutant; and a grayish blue bestial mutant that looked somewhat like Beast. As they entered the remains of the crowd they proceeded to kill all the humans.

Xavier's Mansion…………….

Around the room everyone was shocked. Hannah's heart quietly shattered, as did Willow's, as they witnessed Eugene's evilness.

TBC………………….

Author's Note……………

Names of the Dark Riders………..

The leader of the Dark Riders is Dragul.

Archangel, Sabretooth, DarkBeast, Fatale, Foxbat, Gauntlet, Spyne, Deadbolt, Sauron, and, Pain.


End file.
